


Ilusiones

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Peter is bad at feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: La primera vez que Peter pensó que sus vacaciones solo iban a empeorar fue después de lo del trajeLa primera vez que vio a Mysterio lo supo con certeza
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Ilusiones

La primera vez Peter pensó que sus vacaciones solo iban a empeorar definitivamente fue después del traje en su maleta, tener el traje a simple vista y a la policía en un mismo lugar era peligroso, créanlo, la relación entre ambos era un poco complicada, ser Spider-man y ser Peter era complicado y definitivamente cuando llego vio Venecia por primera vez sintió náuseas y el cuerpo le pico.

Se supone que el viaje escolar era para que se relajará y no pensará en todo lo que el chasquido le quito, no pensar en el tiempo, personas que nunca volverá a ver, las personas que… su tren de pensamientos solo terminaba en el Sr. Stark cada que cerraba los ojos, y pensaba en lo que seguiría, ¿nadie esperaba que el fuera el siguiente Iron man, verdad? Había personas más capacitadas para eso, no alguien que estudiaba la secundaria

Conseguir el collar se sintió como una victoria, si un pequeño alivio, la dalia negra y lo que representaba era algo que a ella le gustaría, el corazón le salto del pecho cuando se encontró con MJ y después de la ligera conversación entre ambos, el Boh parecía que serviría después de todo quien lo diría, una palabra italiana lo salvaría de un colapso emocional

La primera vez que vio a Mysterio supo que estaba jodido

Claro pudo ponerle un nombre después de que Ned lo nombrara, antes de eso era solo el tipo con la pecera gigante en la cabeza, el encuentro con Fury fue algo que lo sorprendió, realmente SHIELD lo tenía que molestar ahora en sus vacaciones, por lo tanto todo esto solo se sumaba a la lista de cosas horribles que llevaba en la cabeza, no en el top pero si un buen puesto, nada como la relación de su tía con Happy esa noticia se estaba llevando el primer lugar 

Que Fury le haya dado el regalo del Sr. Stark lo puso de buen humor, pero también se sintió como pequeña apuñalada, nunca dejaría de verlo en ningún lado, el comentario sobre que no lo entendería por no ser una referencia a Star Wars calentó su corazón, una pequeña alegría, debería de haber convencido al Sr. Stark de haber hecho un maratón

Tenía que admitir que la clandestinidad de Venecia lo emocionaba un poco, después de todo, los túneles secretos y catacumbas eran algo que no se veía todos los días 

Conocer al Sr. Beck, Quentin, lo emociono más, el elogio también, un nuevo superhéroe, saber lo del multiverso lo puso su cabeza sobre las nubes, imaginen todas esas posibilidades un sistema de inflación eterno, tantas tierras, cuantos diferentes Peter, aunque las miradas de los demás lo atenuaron un poco, si no debería de hablar en voz alta de los pensamientos en su cabeza 

No era nada extraño que los elementales se sumarán a la lista, lo de la destrucción del mundo de Mr. Beck lo hizo sentir mal y molesto, saber que sus vacaciones estaban siendo secuestradas lo puso de un humor peor, es que acaso no había algún otro superhéroe disponible, nadie podía encargarse de eso, ¿dónde estaban los vengadores?

Conocer a Edith, oh dios se sintió fantástico, era de otro mundo, y él podía explicar cómo se sentía eso, salvo por el pequeño accidente de los mensajes uhy, ah y claro los drones asesinos, tener a Edith era un respiro

Seguir conociendo a la mafia rusa fue complicado, sumado a Brad o dios porque tenía esa suerte, Ned y su relación ¿qué clase de personas hacen eso?, el estrés de los elementales, Mj

Que Sr. Beck lo defendiera uff, Mysterio, que aceptara el nombre era cool, se lo contaría a Ned y después tuvieran esa pequeña charla, sobre el balcón a la suficiente altura para que nadie más los escucharán, se sintió como volver a hablar con su tío en cierta forma, hacía que su corazón se calentará, no de la misma forma, pero el sentimiento era el que contaba ¿no es así?, no había nada extraño ¿verdad? 

Ir con MJ a la opera fue una victoria, hasta que después ya no hubo más opera, el traje negro estaba bien, furtivo solo que era algo apretado, el nombre que le habían dado ehh no terminaba de convencerlo, no era tan bueno como Spider-man, un elemental no era fácil, Peter tuvo que reconocerlo, era distinto a los demás incluso un poco más que luchar en un planeta con alienígenas, el plan B no salió tan mal, pero Peter se sintió culpable, no quería que Mysterio se lastimará por él, nadie más debería de salir lastimado por sus decisiones 

El regaño solo se sintió aun peor Fury si sabía dónde hacer más daño, porque tenía que ser el, el responsable del destino del mundo

Contemplar la opción de que no era su responsabilidad, se sintió bien, un peso infinito se fue de sus hombros, como cuando su tía no lo culpaba por perder tantas mochilas  
Poder tener sus vacaciones con sus amigos sin tener aún más responsabilidades era tentador, demasiado tentador poder seguir el plan que ya tenía, la cita, él y Mj

Estar en el bar con el hablando como amigos, como a alguien que le importaba, Peter no había sentido nada igual, nadie fuera de su familia, era distinto, diferente, se sentía bien, saber que alguien lo comprendía era mejor 

Esto era algo que Peter no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero se sentía bien, a pesar el zumbido constante en su cabeza

Darle a Edith al Sr. Beck se era una buena decisión 

El no pudo haberse equivocado ¿verdad?

\------------------

¿Podría ser alguien tan estúpido? 

Quentin no había pensado que alguien más podría ser más estúpido que Fury, creer en todo eso de los multiversos y los elementales, el todavía no podía creerlo, por dios para sería algo sacado de una caricatura de niños, todo fue fácil después de que planto la semilla, tener comiendo de la mano a Fury y a su gente con algo tan estúpido

Lo de México y Venecia había sido un plus, salvar el día, la destrucción y salvar a los amigos del niño y a las demás personas

Se sentía poderoso

¿Era así como se sentían los que jugaban en las ligas mayores?

¿Era lo que sentían los vengadores?

No él lo dudaba, él era diferente a ellos, esto era su juego, él ponía las reglas y decidía con quien pelear 

Era su pequeña obra 

Ohh que el niño le haya dado las gafas con unas simples palabras

Estaba tan necesitado de comprensión que no podía ver los engaños, bueno aunque no esperaba mucho para alguien que decía que tenía por mentor a Tony Stark, hubiera sido más difícil si hubiera sido uno entrenado por otro vengador como el Capitán o la viuda, pero ninguno de ellos representaba un problema ahora

Pero la facilidad, eso no lo había visto venir, brindar por el niño en el bar era lo mínimo que podía ser, festejar con tragos esa victoria, después de todo él les había dado el boleto dorado

Que Stark tuviera tantos enemigos solo hacia su plan aún mejor, la tecnología la tenían drones de la misma compañía que patrocinaba a los vengadores, el estúpido disfraz, los efectos, las explosiones, el personal a su favor y ahora con Edith serían implacables

Podría abrir el telón y poner en marcha la obra

Pero que ahora el chico tuviera el proyector complicaba las cosas, que más de uno supiera su secreto era peligroso, no tenía idea quien más podría saber sobre eso, si fuera solo uno sería más fácil, pero todo se había complicado y todo por un estúpido error, ellos no entendían, las personas estaban tan cegadas, el mundo necesitaba algo mejor, algo mejor que los vengadores 

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien arruinará todo por lo que había trabajado 

Era una lastima 

Realmente le agradaba Peter Parker 

\------------------

Dios realmente el universo lo odiaba, era la única explicación en la que él podía pensar 

Pensó que cuando MJ había aceptado las cosas estarían mejor, realmente lo había hecho 

Saber que ella sabía que él era Spider-man, era algo que él no había pensado en lo absoluto

Saber que MJ lo observaba se sintió bien, se ilusiono hasta que ella dijo que solo lo hacía porque ella pensaba que era Spider-man, es que nadie podía ver solo a Peter Parker, y si había pensado que él no era nadie sin el traje pero ahora quería ser Peter y no enfrentar todo lo que representaba ser Spider-man en este mundo 

Los elementales eran falsos y los multiversos también o por lo menos hasta el momento eso también lo había desanimado, pero él no perdía la esperanza

Y se sintió como una piedra en el estómago cuando descubrieron que Mysterio era el villano, lo cual empeoro más cuando le contó a MJ que también le había dado a Edith, había metido la pata de manera descomunal, como pudo hacer eso, darle algo así a alguien que acababa de conocer, quería estrellar su cabeza contra un muro

Después de eso tener el apoyo de Ned y MJ aligero su carga, si bien él tenía la culpa, él podía hacer ese viaje y advertirle a Fury, podían detener lo que sea que Mysterio estuviera planeando, subirse al tren no fue complicado, aunque tenía un traje negro y era de mañana 

Llego a Berlín rápido y sin problemas, encontrar a Fury era bueno, más sencillo, romper el cinturón del auto, ohh algo no tan bueno, él no sabía si Fury haría que se lo pagara   
Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones y comenzó a explicarles a él y a Hill todo, el juro que podía hacer esto bien, pensó que todo iba a salir bien, hasta que todo comenzó a zumbar en su cabeza 

El holograma, todo el edificio era recreado, Fury era realmente él y luego las palabras, realmente decir algo de cercanía, con qué derecho decía el eso, Myterio era el que estaba haciendo toda esa destrucción poniendo en peligro a los demás.

Las ilusiones, las ilusiones fueron lo peor, no poder saber que era real, pensar que era real y luego comprobar golpe tras golpe que no era así, había tenido miedo, un miedo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, realmente había tenido miedo

Ver todo y no poder ver nada 

Despertar como había dicho el, el carro afuera de la construcción, pensó que eso había sido suficiente, que todo lo que se encontraba afuera por fin le demostraría que era real, que estaba fuera de todas las ilusiones, pelear contra él mismo fue una cosa perturbadora, como cuando Rey se vio a sí misma en la cueva del lado oscuro 

Controlar la verdad 

El recordatorio de la muerte de Tony, ¿no había sido eso demasiado? él lo sabía había podido haber hecho más, él lo sabía, nadie tenía porque restregárselo aún más en la cara  
Ilusión tras ilusión, fue un desastre

Pensar que todavía terminado, pensar que había sido encontrado a Fury y todo había salido bien 

Era muy tonto, realmente era tonto, le dijo sus nombres, se supone que debería protegerlos, proteger a quienes le importaban, pero como había creído eso   
Las palabras listo pero inocente dolieron

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué lo decía él? ¿Por qué había fallado con los vengadores? ¿Por qué les fallo a sus amigos? 

O ¿por qué lo decía alguien en el que había confiado? Porque Mysterio lo había hecho sentir a salvo seguro, De maneras que no había sentido antes, distinto a Liz, distinto a MJ, ¿era esa la razón? La razón por la que dolía tanto Decir que él lo lamentaba lo hacía sentir mejor ¿Realmente?

No, su pecho dolía demasiado tanto que le costaba respirar

Tal vez Mysterio había tenido razón y todo se complicaba más cuando mentías, mentir tenía un precio y aún más cuando te mentías a ti mismo y él se mentía a si mismo con demasiada frecuencia 

El golpe del tren ni siquiera dolía tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y haya gustado :)


End file.
